Siberia Crash
Siberia Crash is the 8th mission in Conduit 2's campaign mode. It is the first of a three-part mission that takes place on Siberia. Description After killing Li, Andromeda uncovers Prometheus lie and forces Michael Ford to reveal his presence. Furios about this and the death of Li, she sends both of them to warn Katarina about Adams' plans. Upon reaching, they see a flying ship similar to those used by the Trust, Prometheus informs Michael that is actually being piloted by Free Drudge, but soon they get shot down by an actual Trust ship. They both decide to check the crash to help the survivors. To do that, they must go all the way down a mountain to reach the crash zone. Not too long, Ford encounters Trust soldiers patrolling the area, with them, a Med-Mite assist them. He also encounters a new enemy, Siberian Wolves, cybernetic dogs with great mobility and resistance to attacks, but Michael manages to take them down. Finally, ford reaches to a small cave, there he finds an injured Free Drudge, Othu, who tells him that they were trying to get to the Trust prisions to rescue their brothers, and that they got an extra ship to pick them up, but with the anti-air turrets of the facility operating they cannot risk to bring it here. So Ford decides to help them with that. Ford comes out of the cave and lands near the facility, the crashed ship is near, but the path is blocked by a massive door which cannot be opened, so they must take the long road. After taking out snipers, Advancers, more soldiers, and med mites, Ford discovers a new weapon, the Widowmaker Turret, which would proven to be useful a moment later. He goes around the building with one of the cannons, and finds a ladder which leads there. Inside he uses the ASE to disable the cannon and open a gate. More enemies come out, but with the Turret he can take them all out from safety. He reaches to next section, where he manages to see the Free Drudge defending themselves from the enemies, and Michael decides to hurry up. In the path to the next cannon building, he encounters another new enemy, the Cyborgs, who are stronger than regular soldiers but not enough to stop him. He repeats the process he used in the earlier building to reach this other cannon, takes out the guards there, and deactivates the last cannon. Prometheus tells him to get to the Communications Array to send their coordinates to the Drudge's ship to pick them up. Once inside he contacts the Free Drudge, who are pleased to be able to help their "Liberator". Quite quickly, the Drudge's ship reaches them and soon all of the Free Drudge plus Michael aboard it, ending the first part of the Siberia mission. The next portion of the game takes place inside Katarina's Fortress. Trivia *The multiplayer maps Avalanche and Whiteout are based on the second section of the level. *This mission is without a doubt the least "linear" in the game, as not only there are different paths to take (due to the layout of the map), but also there are a few shortcuts to choose. **At the very beginning, Ford can skip practicaly the entire first half of the mission if he drops from the precipice at the left of the map. **And after deactivating the first cannon, he can go through a tunnel that leads directly to the second cannon, saving many minutes. *The coordinates for this area are +50° 34', +97° 24'. When used on a map, these coordinates lead to a remote mountain zone located at the south-east of Rusia, near the limit with Mongolia. Category:Conduit 2 missions Category:Siberia